LUKA
by Ikhara
Summary: Tidak ada kebahagiaan sesungguhnya yang bisa didapatkan dari dunia yang kejam ini. Semuanya hanya kepura-puraan belaka. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Levi sebelum dia bertemu dengan Mikasa. Gadis malang yang terpaksa harus hidup bersamanya. Seorang pembunuh
1. LUKA

Suasana didalam ruangan itu nampak sangat mencekam

Bau amis darah yang begitu menyengat seakan tidak digubris olehnya.

Pria dengan jubah hitam itu berjalan santai dalam lautan darah

Mengabaikan setiap korban yang terbaring tak berdaya dikakinya

Korban pisau lipatnya yang tersimpan rapi didalam kantong jubahnya

Dialah sang pembunuh kejam yang menghabisi nyawa orang-orang tanpa belas kasih.

"Masih ada satu orang lagi" gumamnya lirih sambil mengambil kembali pisau lipatnya

Berjalan santai menyusuri bangunan megah ditengah pekatnya malam.

Inilah kehidupannya. Tidak ada kebahagiaan, yang ada hanya penderitaan

Semua kebahagiaan itu telah terkubur bersama dengan semua masa lalunya. Dunia ini memang kejam batinnya dalam hati

Menjadi seorang pembunuh adalah pilihan terakhirnya demi bertahan didalam dunia yang busuk ini.

Tapi bukankah dia juga sama busuknya dengan dunia ini?

Dia membunuh. Mengambil kebahagiaan orang lain

Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintuh megah dilantai tiga dalam bangunan megah tersebut

Dengan gerakan santai dia membuka pintu tersebut

Disana terbaring seorang gadis

Yang sebentar lagi akan mati. batinnya

"Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini tapi.. Kau terlalu cantik untuk mati diusia semuda ini" lirihnya saat menatap wajah damai sang gadis sambil mempersiapkan pisau lipatnya.

Inilah akhirnya.. Pikirnya saat pisau itu sebentar lagi akan mengoyak leher sang gadis malang.

"Selamat tinggal"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Saat maut sebentar lagi akan menjemput sang gadis, mata dengan iris keabuan itu terbuka dan langsung menerjang pria tersebut.

Pisau lipatnya terlempar ke sisi ranjang

Dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu mengambil jarak dengan berlari menuju balkon kamar.

Namun belum sampai balkon sebuah tangan besar dan dingin menahan gerakannya.

"Kau pikir mau kemana Mikasa Ackerman?" Percuma jika melakukan perlawanan. Kekuatan pria ini tidak main-main

Dengan pemikiran terakhir Mikasa menggigit tangan pria itu dan berlari menuju balkon. Namun belum sempat pintu balkonnya terkunci, tubuhnya langsung terpental ke belakang akibat tendangan kuat pria itu.

Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Pikir Mikasa saat menyadari dia benar-benar terkurung sekarang.

"Menyerahlah.." nada lirih itu bahkan mampu membuat Mikasa takut

"Siapa.. Kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mau membunuhku?"

Pria itu diam disana wajahnya tertutup dengan gelapnya malam. Tampak begitu menakutkan. Tampak seperti malaikat maut yang siap mengambil nyawanya

Dia maju perlahan, menampakan wajahnya.

Iris biru kelam itu.. Ekspresi datar itu.. Yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan.

Mengerikan.

"Levi.. Levi saja. Dan alasan kenapa aku ingin membunuhmu, karena ini adalah perintah" jawabnya dengan intonasi rendah

"Aku sudah membunuh Ayah dan Ibumu.. Jadi menyerahlah"

Seketika tubuh Mikasa menegang saat mendengarnya.

Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal mengerikan itu dengan ekspresi tak bersalah begitu? Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan kelurganya sampai pria kejam ini membunuh mereka?

Semua pemikiran itu memenuhi kepala Mikasa. Dia tampak memegangi kepalanya. Mencengkramnya.

"A..apa yang salah dengan keluarga..ku??" Ditengah rasa terguncangnya gadis itu melirih.

Angin malam terasa semakin mencekam saat pria itu berjalan mendekati sang gadis.

"Bukan keluargamu yang salah.." Levi berjongkok didepan Mikasa.

Dia memegang dagu gadis itu dan mengangkatnya

Mempertemukan dua iris yang berbeda. Menyelami arti dari tatapan masing-masing.

"Tapi dunia inilah yang salah" pria itu mengusap pipi sang gadis perlahan, untuk sementara Mikasa terbuai dengan perlakuan Levi

Sebelum akhirnya napasnya tercekat saat pria itu memegang lehernya mencekiknya.

Gadis itu berusaha melepas lilitan tangan Levi namun percuma. Pria itu terlalu kuat

"Matilah" kalimat itu menjadi penutup malam itu saat Levi mengangkat tubuh Mikasa. Posisi gadis itu yang saat ini tergantung tak berdaya tidak sedikitpun melunturkan niat membunuh Levi. Pria itu bahkan masih memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Terlihat begitu dingin dan kejam

Tidak... Dia hanya berusaha mengabaikan perintah hatinya

Perintah untuk tidak membunuh gadis itu. Ada rasa aneh yang muncul saat melihat gadis itu tersiksa. Rasanya seperti... sakit.

Tidak.. aku sudah sejauh ini. Aku sudah setenggelam ini.

Tidak ada yang bisa diubah walau aku mengikuti kata hatiku

Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Kalimat itu memenuhi kepala Levi

Ya benar.. tidak ada yang bisa diubah. Dunia ini memang busuk

Dengan mengabaikan kata hatinya, Levi melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Membiarkan Mikasa terjatuh melayang kebawah.

Sementara gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya.. dan tersenyum

Jadi seperti ini akhir dari hidupnya ya.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini

Menyedihkan.

Levi memejamkan matanya saat bunyi keras itu memasuki indra pendengarnya. Tubuh gadis malang itu membentur lantai licin dengan keras. Akhir dari hidupnya pikir Levi saat melihat darah yang mulai mengenang disekitar tubuh Mikasa

"Selamat tinggal Mikasa"

Entah apa yang membawa Levi kesini. Ketempat dimana Mikasa meregang nyawa.

Tubuh gadis itu tak bergerak saat Levi sampai disana

Pria itu masih berdiri disana memandang gadis itu tanpa ekspresi

Gadis malang.

Levi memejamkan matanya lalu menghela napas panjang

berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kaki perlahan

sebelum akhirnya gerakannya terhenti dan mata tajamnya terbelalak saat sebuah tangan berlumuran darah menahan kakinya

"t..tolong.."

TBC

pertama kalinya dalam hidup nulis cerita hehe

mohon maaf jika masih berantakan yaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Isayama Hajime**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu terjadi, Levi tidak tau pikiran gila apa yang menghampiri kepalanya saat itu sehingga membuatnya mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya itu, dan membawanya pulang.. Gadis malang itu mengalami luka yang fatal. Terutama dibagian kepala. Sehingga membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Dengan kata lain..

Kehilangan ingatan...

Levi menganggap itu sebagai keberuntungan karena dengan begitu gadis itu tidak perlu merasa tersiksa karena kejadian itu. Kejadian yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Namun disatu sisi lain, Levi selalu merasa bersalah setiap memandang wajah Mikasa. Karena ulahnya Mikasa mengalami semua kejadian buruk ini

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Levi merasa bersalah setelah melakukan pembunuhan..

Apa sebenarnya yang ada didalam diri gadis ini sehingga membuat Levi merasakan semua perasaan aneh ini? Kenapa dia merasa harus melindungi gadis ini? Pikiran itu selalu datang menghampiri Levi disetiap malamnya

Menghantuinya..

"Kau lebih banyak melamun sekarang"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Levi menatap gadis itu, Mikasa yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu rumah mereka. Ya rumah mereka.

"Aa bukan hal yang penting"

Pria itu berdiri dan menghampiri sang gadis

Mikasa tersenyum. Senyum tipis yang mengandung ketulusan. Senyum yang membuat rasa bersalah dalam diri Levi semakin bertambah

Jangan tersenyum padaku! Aku monster!

Monster yang telah merebut kebahagiaanmu!

Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan senyum itu..

Tanpa sadar pria itu malah terus menatap wajah Mikasa sehingga mengundang rona merah tipis dipipinya.

"Levi?"

Kembali pria itu tersentak saat mendengar suara tenang sang gadis

"Maaf" ucapnya pelan. Tersimpan maksud yang mendalam saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu

"Kau benar-benar butuh istirahat" Ujar Mikasa sambil memegang tangan Levi dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Mikasa tampak asik dengan kegiatannya didapur

Gadis itu nampak begitu bersemangat saat mengolah bahan makanan. Sementara Levi masih dengan ketenangan yang sama sedang mengecek sesuatu diponselnya sambil menyesap pelan tehnya

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang bahagia.

Levi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel saat melihat Mikasa meletakan hasil karyanya pagi ini diatas meja makan. Hanya nasi goreng biasa.. Tapi entah kenapa Levi merasa sangat senang setiap kali gadis itu menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Dia ingin kegiatan ini terus ada disetiap harinya..

"Aku akan pergi menemui rekan kerjaku setelah ini"

Itu adalah percakapan pembuka dipagi ini setelah mereka melewati sarapan yang penuh dengan keheningan. Mereka memang seperti itu. Tidak akan ada yang bicara saat acara makan berlangsung. Itu seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua sejak tinggal bersama

"Jam berapa kau akan kembali?"

"Aku tidak tau. Kau tidak perlu menungguku jika sudah mengantuk"

Mikasa terdiam mendengar perkataan pria itu. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukannya bersama rekan kerjanya? Bahkan sampai saat ini gadis itu tidak tau pekerjaan apa yang Levi lakukan. Dia ingin bertanya tapi selalu merasa enggan. Seperti ada dinding tinggi tak kasat mata yang selalu membatasinya saat ingin menanyakan hal tersebut. Dia ingin tau apa yang dilakukan Levi saat berada diluar rumah

Dia ingin tau semua tentang pria itu..

Yang dia tau hanya namanya Levi dan usianya 34 tahun. Dan satu lagi.. Dia suka minum teh. Itu saja yang Mikasa ketahui tentang Levi.. Tidak ada yang lain

Pria itu seperti kotak yang penuh dengan misteri...

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul sebelas malam...

Gadis bersurai hitam itu tampak gelisah. Levi belum kembali.. Batinnya.

Kenapa dia belum kembali? Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Levi. Mulai dari bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu dan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir dengan tinggal bersama Levi disini. Pria itu bilang jika Mikasa kehilangan ingatannya. Tapi apa penyebabnya? Apa yang membuat dia kehilangan ingatan? dia bahkan tidak tau sama sekali tentang dirinya sendiri.

Bodoh.. Seharusnya dialah yang harus paling tau tentang dirinya sendiri. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah Mikasa yang mempunyai pengetahuan minim bahkan terlampau minim tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Mikasa" Satu tetes air mata mengalir dipipi pucatnya.

Kenapa hidupnya bisa penuh tanda tanya begini? sama seperti pengetahuannya tentang Levi, yang Mikasa tau tentang dirinya hanya nama dan usianya. Saat pertama membuka matanya, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah Levi. Dia tidak tau apa-apa saat itu. Kebingungngan melanda dirinya kala itu. Informasi yang dia dapat dari Levi hanyalah namanya Mikasa berusia 16 tahun yang kehilangan ingatan akibat kecelakaan. Selebihnya pria itu hanya diam saja saat diberi petanyaan lain sehingga membuat Mikasa menyerah untuk bertanya lagi.

Gadis itu menghelah napasnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan hal rumit dalam keadaan hilang ingatan hanya akan menguras energinya. Lebih baik dia tidur. Seperti kata Levi, tidak usah menunggu jika sudah mengantuk.

Dan gadis bersurai hitam itupun tertidur walau dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan saat wajah letih Levi muncul. Dia memandangi Mikasa yang tampaknya sudah tertidur lelap. Berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur, Levi terdiam memandang wajah damai sang gadis. Pria itu menunduk, mengusap pipi sang gadis dengan sorot mata penuh kelembutan. Jika Mikasa sedang sadar gadis itu pasti akan merona saat ditatatap seperti ini. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat sudut bibir pria itu terangkat. Disaat sedang tidurpun, Mikasa tetap saja terlihat cantik..

Suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi dalam, mendorong Levi secara perlahan menempelkan bibir keduanya.

Maafkan aku. Batinnya

Levi terus melumat pelan bibir Mikasa. Mencurahkan segala bentuk perasaannya dengan ciuman tersebut. Perasaan bersalah yang terus menghampirinya selama ini. Dan juga perasaan asing yang terasa sangat baru baginya.

Perasaan cinta...

Dan tanpa sadar dia mulai terbawa suasana. Terbukti dari napasnya yang mulai memburu dan lumatannya yang semakin kuat

"ngh.."

Secara tiba-tiba, Levi menghentikan lumatannya saat mendengar lenguhan pelan itu. Iris biru kelam dan keabuan nampak saling memandang. Mikasa dengan wajah lesunya memandang Levi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh pria itu. Levi terdiam sambil memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi, saat tiba-tiba gerakan dari Mikasa sukses membuat iris biru kelam pria itu membesar

Gadis itu memeluknya

Dan menangis

"Aku merindukanmu" Pelukannya semakin erat. Sementara Levi masih terdiam. Tampak tak percaya dengan perlakuan gadis itu.

Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku? Batin Levi getir.

Tak ingin terlalut dengan pemikiran buruknya, Levi membalas pelukan Mikasa sambil mengusap punggung dan bagian belakang kepala sang gadis.

"Maaf.. Aku membangunkanmu" Ah sejak kapan dia menjadi seorang yang lembut seperti ini? sejak dia bertemu Mikasa? mungkin.. Gadis ini membawa pengaruh yang aneh dalam hidupnya. Levi selalu menikmati perasaan menggelitik setiap kali melakukan kontak fisik dengan Mikasa. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan. Namun pikiran itu selalu datang menghampirinya.. Pikiran buruk tentang apakah pantas seorang pembunuh sepertinya merasakan perasaan yang bernama cinta? terlebih pada seorang Mikasa?

Dua orang itu nampak berbaring diatas ranjang. Saling memeluk dan tak mau melepaskan. Mereka ingin waktu terhenti disaat ini. Dan membiarkan mereka menikmati saat-saat seperti ini tanpa harus memikirkan hal lain. Mikasa semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasa air matanya tak sanggup lagi ditahan. Entahlah.. Dia hanya terlalu merindukan Levi. Mikasa tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri yang semakin hari semakin menjadi pada Levi. Bisakah mereka menemukan kebahagiaan? Bisakah suatu saat nanti mereka hidup bahagia bersama?

Bisakah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Mohon maaf kalo masih berantakan yaa T_T**


End file.
